


not so over you.

by prompto



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Denial of Feelings, I sincerely hope this doesn't suck, M/M, Rough Kissing, a lot of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing the roles of exes being friends might not be as easy as either of them thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not so over you.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to fangedbarbie on tumblr who posted a prompt idea which I used for this fic.
> 
> [ pls give me “we’re exes who ended on kind of shitty terms but are trying to ‘stay friends’ anyway, and we occasionally sabotage each other’s dates, get drunk and fuck, scream and fight until four in the morning and still refuse to acknowledge maybe we’re not quite as over each other as we like to think we are.” ]
> 
> I hope what I wrote lived up to this idea.

****It had been a month since they broke up.

Cloud stared down at his latte, trying not to start another string of overthinking while on his walk to work.

Of course it was easy to do just that when as soon as he exited Mugshots, he turned to see his ex and a girl entering at the door on the other side of the building.

Biting the inside of his cheek, he uttered a  _‘tch’_ before turning and heading a few blocks over to his destination.

It wasn’t like he had a reason to be mad. They had mutually agreed things weren’t going to work for them. Cloud didn’t want marriage, and Zack did. Cloud didn’t want kids, and Zack did.

Zack’s parents were rich ass snobs and expected too much of him along with a perfect wife. The idea of Zack being bisexual was always so easily overlook by such high class individuals. They hadn’t ever explicitly stated they were dating in front of Zack’s parents, but they had been spending enough time together since their second year of college for them to suspect a little more had been going on besides studies and college parties.

Here Cloud was now at the age of 25, single, living alone, and working a mediocre job. The only upside was that he _did_ love his job, despite having to work overtime more often than not in order to do anything outside of the realm of paying usual bills.

Still..Zack was _already_ dating someone else?

Cloud couldn’t even look at anyone else yet aside from wanting to quell the waves of loneliness that sometimes hit him at night. But a physical fulfillment wasn’t anything he chased after without reason.

As he entered the music shop of Shinra Records, he ducked back into the office to take off his jacket and take a few more long sips of his latte. There weren’t many customers in the morning usually, most didn’t come by until later in the evening when people would scour the downtown area.

Setting his drink down, his eyes roamed over to his phone that he had taken out of his jacket pocket. Touching on the screen to see if he had any messages, he was surprised to see one.

It was a message from Zack.

He swallowed thickly. They had been trying this whole ‘still being friends’ thing which had been an easy enough idea at first since it lessened the blow of a breakup. Despite not seeing Zack as a suitable partner for him any longer, he had never thought of Zack as a bad person since really he was probably his best friend all things considered.

It just sucked that...it sucked that Zack clearly already had other options lined up. Maybe that girl he was with was the perfect ‘type’ for him.

Breathing in slowly, he opened the message.

_Hey, I saw your spiky ass leaving Mugshots. Didn’t get to say hi, but I hope you have a good day at work since I’m guessing you were on the way over there._

The message had been cordial enough and a conversation starter. Cloud wasn’t expecting to feel the bit of pain that came with reading it though, the realization hit him hard that Zack no longer would go with him to the coffee shop in the mornings they parted ways to go about their work days.

Now instead, well he’d be taking a pretty girl there instead of Cloud.

_Yeah at work now. Thanks though, hope you have a good day too._

Simple and to the point, hopefully Zack wouldn’t drag the pain on.

\---

Four hours later, Cloud had found himself stuck in a shame spiral of exchanging messages with Zack still. The lull afternoon hadn’t helped him avoid doing so. He’d already rearranged CDs, restocked, and put up the new display in an effort to pass the time and keep him off his phone.

But it was excruciatingly boring at this point, and his thoughts didn’t cease in pondering about Zack. What was he doing now? Was he at work? Was he working from home today? Maybe that girl was with him? Did Zack even miss...no Cloud wasn’t going to go there.

His fingers itched to type so many questions though. 

“Yo.”

Cloud looked up to see his co-worker Reno walking through the door with a wave. “Oh hey, I wasn’t expecting to see you in early for once.”

“Well I had a good night so that led to a very good morning too.”

Cloud rolled his eyes. Apparently Reno had gotten laid last night.

“So you finally sealed the deal with Rufus then?”

“Heh yeah. He was a tough one to crack, but luckily he couldn’t resist my charm any longer.”

The blond shook his head while turning to the radio to change the station.

“Anyways, I bring more good news.”

Cloud snorted. “I don’t want the details please.”

“No no no, not about that.” Reno moved behind the counter to approach the other. “I think I might’ve found you a good first date since your ya know...”

Reno wiggled his eyebrows.

Cloud sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Dating hadn’t been something he was prepared for yet, but after seeing Zack already playing the field again Cloud found himself almost half-needing a distraction.

“Okay fine, tell me.”

Reno smirked while shrugging off his jacket and sliding off his sunglasses. “Aight so his name is Sephiroth. He’s a friend of Rufus and apparently he’s amazingly gorgeous.”

Cloud raised an eyebrow. Hearing Reno use the word gorgeous was definitely a new thing. “Uh huh...”

“He’s 30, so he’s got his shit together. Before you get huffy too, I’m pretty sure he’s not interested in marriage and all that jazz.”

Cloud tilted his head, eyes roaming over the counter top. 

“Also, he’s loaded. I mean so fucking rich you wouldn’t believe. It’s enough to compete with Rufus and...”

Money wasn’t a huge thing for Cloud, but it was nice. Deciding he’d heard enough he turned to Reno and raised a hand.

“Okay, okay enough. If I agree to at least meet him for a drink will that be good enough at this point?”

“Hell yeah. I can text Rufus now to tell him.”

The door chimed just as a customer entered.

Cloud decided to focus on work as much as he could, and he was doing well until Rufus texted him a picture of this _‘Sephiroth’_.

Opening the picture had him blushing in an instant.

Oh yeah..this was definitely going to be a good distraction.

\---

_So what are you up to tonight?_

Cloud’s phone vibrated against the counter top as he was trying to decide on which blazer to wear over his shirt.

With two in hand, he paused at the mirror to try one one before grabbing his phone. Seeing Zack’s name made his heart flutter in a weird way.

_Getting dress cause I’m about to go out. You?_

For the next few minutes he finally managed to put a decide looking outfit together before turning to see another message from Zack was awaiting him.

_Was finishing up some reports. Where you going? Hopefully not out with Reno again haha._

Cloud smiled, despite trying his hard to hold back from doing so. The last time he went out with Reno they had ended up at a strip club completely drunk off their asses, so drunk that they took the wrong subway back and ended up two towns away.

This was a pivotal point though, he was going to reveal he was also dating now.

_I’m going out for a drink with someone else._

_Oh yeah? Bet you’re going to your favorite place huh._

_It’s the closest place for us to both get to so yeah._

Deciding it was time to no longer respond to Zack and instead focus on someone new, he put his phone in his pocket with the notion of not looking at it for the remainder of the evening.

Meeting Sephiroth was..interesting.

He was certainly a different breed from what Cloud was used to.

The conversation had been general topics at first, slowly delving a little deeper as they ordered one drink and then another and another. On drink four, Cloud had turned to face Sephiroth, feeling the man’s knee touching his own while they finally opening up about their most recent relationships.

“I was engaged. The closer we got to the day I knew somewhere deep down that it wasn’t right though. The idea of having to place a label and tie myself to one person for the rest of my life..it’s not something I’m completely comfortable with. If two people really love one another, then that should be enough.”

Cloud nodded, sipping more of his vodka before speaking. “I agree. I feel like it’s completely unnecessary since most of the time it just doesn’t seem to work out anyways or causes more problems.”

A flash of his mother entered his mind and he stared down at his drink, trying to brush away the memory.

“My ex had hopes for more, but I had to keep reminding him that it wasn’t something I saw in my future. I think somehow he thought I would change my mind but..” Cloud trailed off, realizing Sephiroth had reached over not to run his hand onto his own.

“...I understand. Vincent was stubborn in that aspect as well.”

Thinking of Zack again made him finish off his drink.

Sephiroth’s hand was cold but in a good way given his body was a little warmer than usual from the liquor in his system. “Zack was...stupidly optimistic.”

Blue eyes stared up into cerulean green ones, silently communicating a need for something. Sephiroth raised his other hand up, letting his fingers trace over Cloud’s cheek in a way to draw his face in closer.

It didn’t matter anyways right? Zack was probably already fucking that girl, doing whatever she wanted for her because he always spoiled people like that.

The pang Cloud felt in his heart made him close his eyes, instinctively ready for lips to press onto his own.

“Cloud!”

He stopped short, snapping his eyes open to look towards the entrance of the bar and seeing Zack standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

_**Shit.** _

“Z-Zack, what are you doing here?”

“Oh you know, was just in the neighborhood. Figured I’d drop by for a drink after a long day of work.”

Sephiroth turned to take in the man who approached, keeping his face unreadable as he did so.

“Who’s your friend?”

“This is Sephiroth.” Cloud bit out, trying to remain composed despite feeling a rising mix of embarrassment and hints of anger starting up.

Zack ordered two shots of whiskey, immediately throwing them back and letting the burn take some of the edge off despite how his hands were shaking.

Inwardly he was fueled by jealousy despite not having the right to be any longer.

“Nice to meet you. I hope you don’t mind me sitting here just for a quick drink.” He took a seat on the other side of Cloud, waving down the bartender for a double whiskey on the rocks.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth in a way that screamed ‘I’m sorry’.

Sephiroth chuckled, leaning back and removing any physical contact he had on the blond. “It’s actually about time I take my leave, I have an early morning tomorrow.” Standing up, he closed his tab with the bartender before handing Cloud his card.

“Here. I’ll be out of town this weekend, but feel free to call me if you want to meet up again. Perhaps a little more inconspicuously next time.” His last words were whispered as he gave Cloud a promising look.

Cloud nodded, watching him leave before turning to immediately glare at Zack.

Normally he wouldn’t make a scene in public, but with enough vodka in his system he was close to not caring about much at his point.

“What the fuck gives you the right to come up in here when you know I’m on a date?”

“I didn’t know you were on a date.” Zack lied through his teeth.

“Fucking bullshit! I told you I was going for a drink with someone which is easy enough to read through the lines.”

“It doesn’t matter. He’s not good enough for you.” Zack waved off Cloud’s frustration on the issue.

“Oh and what the hell do you know about that?” Cloud was seething. “You’re already dating some fucking girl anyways- I saw you with her the other morning!” He slammed some money on the table to cover his leftover tab, grabbing his blazer and leaving the bar after that.

He had to get away from Zack before he said anything he’d really regret later on.

Zack stalked after Cloud though, catching up with him just as Cloud reached the outside of his apartment complex a few minutes later. Moving up to apartment 109, Cloud paused outside on his doorstep to glare at Zack for the umpteenth time that evening.

“The hell are you still doing here?” Cloud fiddled with his keys, unlocking the door and opening it just slightly to feel Zack grab his forearm.

“It’s not like that with Aerith.”

Turning away from his door to face Zack, the blond openly scoffed.

“Oh what so you’re just _**fucking**_ her not _dating_ her?”

“Real rich coming from you when you were just about to _**fuck**_ Sephiroth after only having _just_ met him-” Zack growled out only to be cut off.

Cloud swallowed thickly, anger seeping more into his voice as he exclaimed back in return. “I can fuck whoever I want now and so can you so why don’t you just go fuck Aerith, and I can call Sephiroth and-”

Zack grabbed both sides of Cloud’s face, pulling him in for a harsh kiss which Cloud instantly returned by parting his lips and licking roughly into Zack’s mouth. Cloud whimpered openly, running his arms around Zack’s neck as he felt the other’s hands reaching down to grope his ass and kick open the apartment door.

It was shameful and wrong how easily Cloud had given in.

The mattress creaked loudly from how unrestrained their movements were, clothes strewn along the floor from the front door to Cloud’s bedroom.

Zack hovered above him, gripping onto his legs hard enough to bruise and Cloud wanted it. He wanted to marred by Zack on every inch of his body, his throat exposed to feel Zack biting and kissing there in all the right ways.

He could feel how Zack fucked him, pushing in so deeply, his cock filling him and making Cloud gasp and pant for more. They clutched onto one another as if it was the last thing they would ever get to do, Zack moaning Cloud’s name brokenly while spilling inside of him, making sure every drop of his cum was given to him since Cloud was pleading for it.

Cloud closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath while feeling Zack’s warmth.

None of that evening had gone as planned.

\---

The next morning Cloud cringed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Forced to wear a scarf to cover up the marks on his neck, he already knew that he’d be drilled by Reno about his date with Sephiroth which had gone well enough until the end where his ex decided to crash it and well...

Zack had left before Cloud had woken up.

The only thing that had remained of his presence was a quick note scrolled on the whiteboard on the fridge saying ‘Sorry. I’ll text you’.

Cloud half-hated himself for being so weak, but at the same time..

He shook his head while fending off a blush.

Sex with Zack had always been...really fucking good.

Still it was definitely a step backwards in their hopes for a  _‘friendship’_.

The thought of possibly not being as over Zack as he thought kept playing on repeat until Cloud killed that thought upon seeing Zack in Mugshots again with Aerith.

He scowled while grabbing his latte and leaving for work.

\---

A week had passed since Cloud had his mishap with his ex.

Zack had tried texting him sometimes, but Cloud found himself trying his damnedest to avoid texting him back at all costs. The thoughts still plagued him though, ceaselessly wondering what Zack was doing and who he was with.

It wasn’t like what had happened _meant_ anything, it was just a mistake.

Stepping outside on his break, Cloud leaned against the doorway while seeing Zack already there talking to Reno.

“So any plans for tonight?” Reno asked while lighting a cigarette.

“I dunno. Sephiroth wanted to go out tonight.” Cloud added, knowing if he tried to hide the truth that Zack would probably find out somehow anyways. He was always too good at reading Cloud.

Zack tilted his head. “Huh..more drinking?”

Cloud didn’t want to give too much away to avoid a repeat of what happened last time. “Not sure. Might be a club or something.”

Reno gave Cloud a look of approval before muttering about getting a soda from the shop next door.

There was an awkward silence in the air between the two remaining for a few moments after that.

“Well Aerith is trying to drag me out to Club Bliss lately so maybe we’ll hit that up tonight.”

Cloud nodded, ignoring the sudden rise of an unknown emotion.

“That’s...nice.”

“Anyways, I should get going. I’m sure you’ll have just a lovely time with Sephiroth tonight.”

Cloud raised a brow. Was Zack being sarcastic?

“I’m _sure_ I will.”

Zack stopped short in leaving. “Lets hope so. I just don’t see someone was high class as him in a club, you know?”

Cloud crossed his arms. “Well he’s willing to go with me so that’s good enough in my books.”

Zack looked at him in disbelief. “Oh..good enough huh? That’s _all_ you’re going for?”

Cloud felt himself growing annoyed now. “Why don’t you just _say_ what you _**really**_ want to say?”

“He’s not good for you! He’s probably just going to fuck you and leave you, is that what you want? That’s the type you go for?!” Zack yelled, not giving a shit that people were walking by and hearing how they threw words carelessly at one another.

“Look you know what- _**fuck you**_!” Cloud yelled out, slamming the door of the shop closed before locking the door. He disappeared in the back and ignored the slew of texts he got from Zack minutes later.

Reno came back looking as confused as ever, pulling out his spare key from his back pocket to open the door and close it immediately afterward. Clearly he needed to cool Cloud down before opening up shop again.

\---

Cloud knew the real reason he had chosen to adventure to Club Bliss out of the other two that were actual favorites of his in town.

It was to scout out Zack and see if things really were just that platonic with Aerith as he had claimed them to be. The need to know and a hint of bitterness from their fight earlier had been more than enough to convince him this was _somehow_ a good idea.

Roughly five shots later, Cloud was dragging Sephiroth to the dance floor to feel the man press up against him from behind. 

It felt like forever before a tap on his shoulder had him seeing Sephiroth signaling him to follow the other back over to the bar.

The man leaned in to speak against Cloud’s ear over the bass.

“I’ve got an important call from overseas. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Sephiroth stated, weaving his way through the crowed to head outside where smoking was allowed.

Cloud leaned against the bar, tapping his foot to the beat while ordering another drink. Most of the effects of the vodka had dumbed down so he needed just a little more to get him on a relaxed level again.

Turning to look back at the dance floor, he caught sight of a familiar streak of spiky hair. With his drink in hand, he moved closer to the edge of the bar to see Zack dancing with a girl which had to be Aerith. Their bodies moved perfectly in sync together, his hands running down her small frame that was covered in a pink dress which covered just enough to not be too revealing.

Cloud downed his drink, feeling that rising jealous from earlier hitting him full force, especially whenever Zack dipped his head in far too close to Aerith’s neck.

“Didn’t think I’d see you here tonight.” Cloud broke apart the other two’s moment with his sudden presence.

Zack looked surprised only for a moment before turning to look at Aerith.

“Ahh..this is Cloud.”

A look of understanding came over the woman’s face as she waved at the blond.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Can I help you with something?” Zack asked, staring at Cloud in a way that told him not to start anything. It wasn’t like they had parted on good terms earlier that day.

“Help me with something? Oh no, I just thought I might come over and do you the same courtesy that you did me the other night with Sep-”

“I’ll be right back.” Zack hastily stated to Aerith, grabbing Cloud’s arm to drag him through the crowd across the room to where the bathrooms were. Once they moved inside, Zack went directly into the back stall which was the biggest one and slammed the door shut with a lock.

He whirled on Cloud, forcing him back against the wall of the stall while he growled. “The hell is your problem?”

“I could ask you the same thing since you were the one who was all on _my_ case earlier today.”

Zack lowered his eyes to slits. “So where is he then?”

“Outside.” Cloud snapped back. “Why the fuck do you care? You were all over Aerith enough to not think twice about me right?”

“Goddammit Cloud- what do you expect me to do _or_ say?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Cloud went to break past Zack, only to be pushed back against the wall once more this time with Zack using his body to do so.

“Let me go -  _ **it doesn’t fucking matter**_!” Cloud insisted yet again.

“Yes it does because I don’t want him touching you or fucking you.” Zack uttered out roughly, his eyes flashing a dangerous gleam to them that had Cloud trembling in a good way that was almost sickening to the blond.

**Almost.  
**

“Oh yeah..” Cloud licked his lips. “...Then stop me from going to do just that.”

It was a dare that was easily met.

“Tell me you want this.” Zack muttered hotly over Cloud’s lips, staring at him intensely as he pinned Cloud up against the wall of the stall.

“Fuck..I want this..I want _you_..” Cloud moaned out, the atmosphere around them dragging him deeper into a new level of sin. ” _ **Fuck me.**_ ”

It was enough to get Zack going, forcing Cloud up against the wall, holding his hips and making Cloud lick and suck on his fingers. The blond gasped out, feeling Zack’s long fingers slipping all too easily inside of him.

Zack buried his face in Cloud’s neck, groaning hotly over his skin, the sound of sex melding with the bass reverberating against the walls of the stall. Zack kept muttering how tight Cloud was, how perfect he was, how he was the only one who could make him feel this way.

Cloud couldn’t help but to whimper out _‘yes and I know’_ each time in return.

“Yes...right there.. _nghh_..” Cloud panted, feeling Zack tilt his head into suddenly capture his lips in a deep kiss.

Cloud cried out, fingers digging into the muscles of Zack’s back as his cum spilled over Zack’s hand. Zack rolled his hips forward once more, moaning Cloud’s name as he reached his own release and Cloud could feel it dripping out against his inner thighs.

Blue eyes stared up at the ceiling.

Cloud felt like his word was spiraling out of control.

Even so, it still felt awfully right being in Zack’s arms.

God he fucking hated that.

\---

Vodka was seriously not his friend.

Cloud rolled over, physically not feeling bad since he had managed to pace himself enough last night but...seeing he wasn’t in his room made him groan and hide his face in the pillow. That only made him groan more since he could smell Zack’s cologne clinging to the fabric still.

The sound of someone in the kitchen made him realize he was going to have to face reality whether he wanted to or not.

The distinct shame of having once again failed in their endeavor of being friends hit him in waves as he slowly went to the bathroom and used Zack’s toothbrush to brush his teeth. Wasn’t like he’d never done so before.

With a sigh he then made his way into the kitchen.

“So...I’ve been thinking.”

“Since we clearly can’t do the friend thing, maybe we just need to seriously try to put some distance between us.”

Cloud stopped sipping his coffee to look at Zack over the rim of his mug.

“Yeah? I guess.”

“It’s..the only thing I can think of besides us dating again which obviously won’t work since we have different beliefs on things.”

Cloud nodded.

Maybe some space would do them good. It’d be hard but...helpful in the end.

_Maybe._

\---

“So it’s finally done then?”

“Yeah.” Cloud replied, breathing in the cold air as he stood outside with Reno on their break.

“Damn well, sometimes it’s for the best.” Reno took a long drag of his cigarette before looking over at his friend. “But, you wanna know what I think?”

“Not really.” Cloud always said something to that effect, but he already knew Reno would say it anyway. 

“I think that you two were meant to be together just not in this life.”

“Or maybe you are meant to be together, and one or the other or both of you are just being too stubborn.” Reno shrugged, putting out his cigarette. “Either way, I think that you need to realize your life will be drastically different without Zack in your life.”

Stubborn? Different?

Together in another life?

Why was all of this so confusing and unfair?

Cloud stared at the sky.

Yeah it was already different.

He blinked back tears before turning to go back inside the building.

\---

A month passed and in that time Cloud had found himself struggling more and more each day.

The crippling realization that he’d no longer hear from Zack or see his stupid smile seemed to make him want to do nothing but lay in his bed and think about his life choices.

Why was this such a hard thing to get over? It wasn’t like he couldn’t find someone new to date. Sephiroth had attempted to meet up with him numerous times now, but Cloud just couldn’t bring himself to get Zack’s face and voice out of his head long enough to agree.

Had he really fallen that deeply in love with Zack?

Yeah Zack was his best friend, he was the only person who had ever really tried to understand him and in most ways did. Out of anyone he knew, Zack always went out of his way to make sure Cloud was happy and comfortable and still managed to keep him on his toes.

Thinking on it more, Cloud didn’t think he’d ever meet anyone else like Zack.

That thought scared him.

Sitting up in bed, Cloud ran a hand over his forehead.

Would marriage really be _that_ bad?

The concept had been something he’d thought on a lot when he was younger, and somewhere between his father leaving his mother alone to fend for her self with a son, Cloud had found himself believing less and less in the idea that marriage was even worth it.

But Zack was nothing like this father. Zack was...fucking amazing.

Zack would take care of him and believe in him without question. Cloud knew he’d be supportive and bring out all of the good aspects that Cloud didn’t even see half the time.

The celebration of love with another person, someone you could see yourself spending the rest of your life with...

Cloud buried his face into his hands.

Deep down he knew what he had to do.

The morning dragged on as Cloud prepared for work. Before walking out the door, a memory made him pause to look at himself in the mirror. There was a time when Zack would hold him from behind as he checked himself to make sure he was aesthetically pleasing, making remarks about how cool or hip Cloud looked just to tease him.

With his hands shaking, Cloud worked up the courage to grab his phone and type out the text he had already been rehearsing in his mind since he woke up.

_I can’t see myself with anyone but you._

In Mugshots, Zack checked his phone while waiting in line. With a smile, he then pocketed his phone before ordering two lattes and making his way to Shinra Records.

Cloud stood behind the front counter, checking a few items off for stocking purposed. When he turned, he found bright blue eyes staring at him.

“I got your text.”

That was the only thing that needed to be said.

Zack reached over the counter, grabbing the front of Cloud’s shirt to pull him in for a kiss.

Cloud couldn’t help but smile, kissing him back and finally feeling like things were all right again, if not even more perfect than before.

_~ fin._


End file.
